


Of Ones + Twos

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Surveillance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Yoosung Route Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luciel cares, and that's his personal downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Ones + Twos

ZEN: You two just make the perfect duo.

He stops what he's doing on his computer, midway through hacking a group of hackers known within the type of work he does for having a notorious habit of being far too good at what they do. Not good enough, unfortunately, as their in-house firewalls and coding are like child's play to him. Luciel would be done by now if his mind wasn't elsewhere and distracted the way that it is.

His thoughts wander to her, the one who's in the chat with himself and Zen right now, the her he keeps an eye on through the surveillance feed in the apartment hallway...

The her that always smiles and waves at the cameras, mouthing "Seven~!" and sticks her tongue out with a laugh, thinking he's not actually watching during those moments, but he is, and it melts his heart in ways he knows it shouldn't; Yoosung likes her, that much is obvious, and she likes him back too even with his issues of struggling to differentiate Rika and her as two separate entities.

_'She's her own person,'_ he stretches, then reaches for a sip of the open can of Ph D. Pepper he has on his desk, grabbing another pack of Honey Buddha Chips while he's at it too, _'She's nothing like Rika.'_

He sends one of his signature happy emojis and carries on with the conversation, glad that it ends quickly compared to the one that dragged on and on – or maybe it didn't – last night with Yoosung. Luciel had played it off coolly, handling the situation better than Zen could have, but if he said it didn't make him have heart palpitations at the time he'd be lying.

707: U like her, right?

He'd started off simple, regretting it soon after with the way it made his stomach twist and chest tighten in the most uncomfortable way possible, a feeling he couldn't shrug off at the time and was still trying to banish where he sat right now.

707: Don't u want to go somewhere and have fun with her, just the two of u?

707: Do u think about her when u wake up in the morning?

707: Do u think of her before u go to bed?

He'd asked Yoosung if he thought Rika and her were similar, and it was at that moment he'd had enough and gone off on one... thankfully, unnoticed, as the great Seven-Zero-Seven was good at hiding his personal feelings behind a screen. She was smart, completely understood where he was coming from when she messaged "He can't really distinguish me from Rika?" in response to it all, and he was glad she hadn't read into the entire chat further than him just trying to help the poor boy see that it was unhealthy to project Rika onto the subject of his romantic affections. It wasn't fair on him... more-so not fair on her at all, either.

As a friend, he cared for Yoosung, but he'd be lying to himself if his worries did not lay with her stronger throughout the whole chat, or in his heart and mind right now. Absentmindedly, he clicks a shortcut on the computer, the screen changing from the millions of layers of code back to a familiar CCTV feed he only knows too well.

She's there again, making faces at the camera, thinking he can't see her; he can. He smiles, waving at the screen in silence. It's not like she can see him on the other end, but it makes him feel connected to her. He watches as she wanders off in the direction of the kitchen, whether to have a late breakfast or early lunch he doesn't know, but he's glad she's eating properly instead of being glued to her phone or the cameras too much to neglect her own health... not like him.

He shrugs the thought off, continuing to eat the unhealthy supply of Honey Buddha Chips at his disposal; it's a flavoursome distraction from the bitter taste that's on his tongue. It takes Luciel a while to realise the added mix of a somewhat sweet and salty taste is from the wetness of some other watery substance that seeps past his lips from the corners of his mouth.

Ah, it's tears... He'd been so glued to the computer screen that it had not registered at first. How pathetic.

"It's better this way," he mutters under his breath, almost regretfully, as he scrumples up the last packet for the day and tosses it into the waste-paper basket to the side of his desk, "I hope at least you're happy with him."

He's lying to himself again and he realises what a cruel person he truthfully must be to wonder what it'd be like if things didn't turn out well for the both of them.

Luciel cares, and that's his personal downfall. He's heartbroken that she's with Yoosung and not him, would be heartbroken to see her hurt, and will be heartbroken come the time of the party when he sees how deep their love will be right in front of his eyes.

He's been watching her from the start, like a guardian angel in the form of a trustworthy hacker taking care of things from this side of the surveillance system, and when it comes down to it he really, truly, only wishes the best for her... even if that means he can't be her number one.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so half way through writing this I realised Zen's comment in the "People from old memories" chat could have probably actually been about Jumin, but WHATEVER, I'm still posting this and wrote it because. Seven. This boy... Alrighty, hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
